Closing time
by IwKa
Summary: JJ and team on the plane ride back home after the events in season 7 episode 14 Closing Time.
1. Chapter 1

On the plane ride back home while Reid slept on the couch and Hotch and Rossi played chess Morgan and Emily sat with JJ and Emily finally ask JJ the question she wanted to ask all along

"Hey JJ were did you learn to give someone such an ass whoopin". ask Emily surprised by the skills JJ had

"Well I learned from the one and only". pointing at Derek"Derek Morgan". said JJ with a smile

"Realy you coach her?"asked Emily turning to Morgan

"Yeah! I did" replied Morgan "She asked me to coach her while she was in Pentagon"

"Yeah! I'm just realy grateful that you could do It with all the cases you guys had and the everything" said JJ

"And I'm grateful that It all paid off" said Morgan

"Yeah!" said JJ with little laugh

"Yeah well I as sure am not making you angry again" said Emily

"Me too" said all laugh a little

While Morgan put his headphones and Emily lay on the couch beside Reid to get some rest,JJ just stare out of the window and thought about the events in that basement and that she could have died in there and leave her little boy and his father all alone but her thoughts were cut of by Hotch and Hotch ask her if she is fine.

"Yeah! I'm ok" said JJ

" You sure?"asked Rossi

"Yeah! I just thought about everythink that happened"replied JJ

"You were great out there JJ"said Hotch

"That's all on Morgan he coach me while I was at the Pentagon" said JJ

"Well It all paid off in the end"said Rossi" You were amazing we are all very proud of you"

JJ just nodded and then they all fell in Hotch and Rossi continue their chess game and JJ continue to stare out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

After they landed and got to the office to grab their things. They all agrred to go out for drink even Hotch and Rossi

"JJ you coming with us for a drink" ask Morgan

"No, sorry all I want to do is to go home to my family"replied JJ tiredly

"Ok, get some rest" said Emily

"Yeah! I will try" said JJ"Goodnight and be careful what you drink"

"We will try"replied Garcia

They all said their goodbyes and leaved the office

When JJ got home Will and Henry was still awake of course. Henry run to his mother and gave her one big hug vut he pulled away as JJ winced

"Mummy, hurt ?"ask Henry

"Oh My God Jen what happened? Are you alright"ask Will as he gently hug her and gave her a kiss

"I'm fine It's just cuts and bruises nothing serious" replied JJ

Will release a sigh of relief and then asked "What happened"

"Nothing I got into a fight with the unsub" said JJ

JJ knelt infront of her son" Mummy is fine this is judt little scratch" said JJ trying to hide the pain she was in from her son

"Mummy alright?"ask the little boy

"mummy is fine"replied JJ

"We catch the bad guy ?"asked Henry

"Yeah! We caught the bad guy" replied JJ then kissed her son

"Yey we won we caught the bad guy" said Henry a little excidet

JJ laugh a little

"Henry why don't you go to your room" said JJ smiling at her son

"Alright" replied the little blonde boy

As henry got to his room JJ looked at Will and said " I'm fine Will don't worry"

" And how am I supos supposed to not worry when you came home like 're hurt and I'm not supposed to worry" said Will

"Will calm down I'm fine It could have benn worse"said JJ

"That's what I'm afraid of. I can't stand to lose you Jen"said Will

"Hey,hey I'm not going anywhere you're not gonna lose me"said JJ trying to calm him down

"I hope you're right" he said as he kissed her

"Mummy read me a story"said Henry

"Alright buddy"said JJ" Mummy's coming in a sec."

JJ got into Hnery's room and sat on the bed beside her son

"Are you ready for bedtime story ?'ask JJ

"YES" yelled the little boy

"Alright then here we go"sshe said "Once there was a baby star. He lived up near the sun. And every night at bedtime that baby star wanted to have fun. He would shine and shine, and fall and shoot and twinkle oh so bright. And he said, "Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say good-night." And then his mommy kissed his sparkly nose and said, "No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far, I'll love you forever, 'cause you'll always be my baby star."

"Goodnight mummy"said Henry

"Goodnight buddy" she sat with tears I her got up from the bed and kissed him on his then got out of the roomand sat with Will on the started hug her tight and whispered in her ear

"Shhhh… It's going to be alright"

Then what seemed like hours JJ finally falls asleep in Will's hands. He watched her sleep for awhile and fall asleep too.

* * *

Please, tell me what you think


End file.
